1. Field
The invention relates to a backlight unit, a display device including the same, and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the invention relates to a backlight unit which improves a coupling force between a bottom chassis and a reflective plate of a display device, a display device including the backlight unit, and a method of manufacturing the backlight unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
As flat display devices, various display devices, such as a liquid crystal display device, a plasma display panel, a field emission display device, a light emitting diode display device, an organic light emitting display device, etc., have been developed.
Among the flat display devices, the liquid crystal display device is widely applied to various fields since the liquid crystal display device has advantages of relatively low power consumption, thin thickness, high-definition display quality, wide screen, etc.
Since the liquid crystal display device is not light self-emissive, the liquid crystal display device employs a light source. Accordingly, the liquid crystal display device includes a backlight unit generating a light. The liquid crystal display device includes a bottom chassis to accommodate therein the backlight unit, and thus the backlight unit is protected from external impacts. The backlight unit includes a reflective plate to reflect a light and is disposed on a bottom portion of the bottom chassis.